


Heart Breaking

by Amber96Anime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Backstabbing|Betrayal, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Ino is a conniving little shit, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Sai is the knight in shining armour, Sakura's a good person (for once), Sasuke is a literal dick, Tags Are Hard, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: SasuNaru V.S. SaiNaruNothing is as it seems.Don't believe anything.Don't trust anyone.Can true love win out?





	1. You love her, don't you?

 

[ **Naruto's**   **POV** ]

 

 

There's this guy that I like. I've liked him for a very long time - Ever since we were kids. - Growing up together, doing practically everything together. He knew that I liked him - Over time, it became more than simple like. _I came to love him_. Though I told him of my feelings, I never expected him to return them. He'd made it quite clear he couldn't feel the same way, yet he never made an indication that I couldn't be around him anymore, so I took that as an okay to stay by his side.

I thought that I'd be fine with it - Simply loving him from afar, as long as I was allowed to be near him, I thought that I could live with it.  _I was wrong._

I'd known Sakura about as long as Sasuke, the three of us had been friends for a while - Or rather, we all got along with each other. Sasuke and I did with the occasional bickering, along with my light flirting towards him when I couldn't help myself. And Saukra, sharing the same interest in him as I did.

The thing is, Sakura is a very nice girl. She's never once treated me bad and often stood up for me when I got picked on by certain guys who had a problem with my choice in lovers. In fact, she'd even taken me aside one day specifically to tell me how I shouldn't let them get to me, that I was a good guy and that despite the fact we both had a thing for Sasuke.... she'd be okay with letting me have him if she couldn't.

That gave me a shock. It was probably the last thing that I had expected.

Truth be told, I secretly wished that she was a bad person. Some kind of horrible bitch that Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with.... but then I catch myself in this jealousy and mentally scold myself. I knew that it wasn't right to be this way, especially not after the kindness she'd shown to me.

There was no malice or hate behind her eyes, no indication that she might actually detest me in her words. Because that's all there honestly was to it. She was a good person, I was the one who got easily jealous even though knowing I didn't stand a chance.

Her words almost made me believe that I had as equal amount of chance to win him over as she did, and I might of believed it, if it weren't for Sasuke's constant opinion on the subject. He always manages to go out of his way just to remind me of how I don't, that it would be impossible, how it probably wouldn't last that long.

Then he goes and stupidly lets his guard down around me, telling me little things like how much he loves having me around, how much more fun I am compared to other people, that I'm the only one he trusts with practically everything.

Idiot. Don't you realize how much that hurts me. Its cruelty. Course, I'm certain he never meant for it to be that way.... Yet, I can never find it in me to break it off with him. Its like I'm addicted to him, trapped in this never ending loop of loving him while knowing it couldn't happen. The pain striking my heart and tearing it to pieces.

It feels like I'm breaking inside.

I don't know how much more of this I can take before I snap.

**+++**

His laughter hit my ears as I opened the door to my locker, stuffing the books from the last class inside before pulling out the ones for next period. Glancing over from the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of my two best friends making out a few feet from me, his hands on her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. Rolling my eyes at the sight, closing and locking it back up again, silently praying to make a clean escape before I was noticed, "Hey Naruto!"  _Damn it!!!_

Wincing slightly, I turned around, being met with sparkling green orbs reflecting her good mood. "Hey Sakura" Waving lightly at her, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at me, throwing an arm over my shoulder as she pulled me in closer to her, "What class do you have next?"

Eyeing the arm around me for a moment, remembering how it had been latched onto Sasuke not a moment ago before turning to look at the pinkette, who unknowing of my torment, happily smiled at me.  _Jeez, why'd she have to be so nice? Shit_. "Lit Class. How about you?"

She gave an over-dramatic sigh, "Math" The tone in which she said it made me laugh, she hated it about as much as she hated getting pricked by thorns as she went to pick up a rose. I hated it too, it was one of the many things that we had in common besides liking Sasuke.... only, unlike me.... she'd actually gotten to be with him as more than a friend.

 _Lucky._ Feeling the jealousy kicking in, a sad smirk forming on my lips -  _I hope she doesn't notice_.

My thoughts were cut short as I caught the sent of Sasuke's axe shampoo, it made me dizzy for an instant before I managed to catch myself. Looking over my free shoulder to see said person casually strolling next to me, as if it were the most natural thing in the world and as if his girlfriend wasn't hanging off the man who was currently madly in love with him.

Stealing small glances at him, taking silent breaths to keep myself calm, mentally chanting assurances to keep my mind occupied.  _They're dating and its fine, they're dating and its fine. I am fine with it, they are my best friends, my friends who happen to be dating each other.... even though they both know I also like him. They're dating and its fine. I'm happy for them, wish them the best._

 _ **Naruto you filthy liar!!!**_   _You hate them, you hate that they're dating, that they're together in general. You wish that you could tear the two of them apart and steal the man for yourself. If they were really your friends then they wouldn't torment you like this._

**O-kay, this wasn't working.**

Sighing heavily, I caught Sasuke giving me a look - It was his usual 'I'm sorry but you know it couldn't work' look that he gives me whenever he catches onto what I'm thinking - How he knows what I'm thinking? I really have no idea but I chock it up to his greater understanding of how my mind works.

He knows that I'm doing my best right? He does realize that I'm holding a lot back right? I wonder though if he understands how hard it really is for me though. How much I'd give just for him to look at me the same way that I look at him, even the way he looks at Sakura before they kiss.

Just something.... some indication that he's aware of the stress I'm under.

Sighing heavily again, giving a micro nod, indicating to him that I understood and he smiled, his hand reaching up to ruffle my hair. That only caused me to blush lightly and try to fight it back as much as humanly possible.... it was this kind of treatment that made it so much harder on me to accept there's no hope for an 'US' like he says there is.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Quickly looking over to Sakura who still maintained an arm around my shoulder even as we were all walking to our separate classes.

"You keep sighing. Is something bothering you?"

Quickly, I smiled at her, trying to cover it up.  _Crap, I forgot how close she was to me right now, of course she'd of heard that. Damn it._

"Oh. No I---"

Sasuke then pressed his hand harder into my head, causing me to wince slightly, "Hey, I know how much you hate school but don't get so depressed, its almost over" he smiled at me. I knew that he was only helping me cover up the fact I was simply being jealous and smiled back at him, playing along.

"Ah, you caught me"

Sakura blinked for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Oh" Smiling brightly at me, her arm tightening around my neck, forcing me in closer to her than before, "Sasuke's right. Don't worry about the classes, I know they suck but its almost over. Say, how about after school's over, all of us go out somewhere fun. What do you guys say?"

"I don't know" giving a nervous laugh, Sasuke once again pressed into my head, leaning in close to me from the other side,  _so close_ , looking at Sakura with a bright smile, "Of course, that's a great idea babe. Naruto, you are most definitely going to hang out with us so don't bother trying to squirm out of it"

Nerves overtaking me for an instant,  _That would be a bad idea._ "No, its alright, you two can hang out. I'd probably just get in the way...."

"Nonsense!!" She chided me, "I love hanging out with the both of you. Don't think of it as a date, just three good friends hanging out like the old days"

With every sentence, I find it harder and harder to deny the invitation. What made it even worse was when Sasuke added in one last time. "Quit fighting it, you're going even if I have to drag your sorry ass along with us" I blinked at him,  _Sasuke.... please, you're making it worse...._  "Besides" He pulled back slightly, his lips practically pressing against my ear and though he was speaking normally, I could hear a certain undertone hidden within it.  _Course that might of just been my imagination._ "I love being with you"

_Agh, Damn it to hell Sasuke!!!_

Feeling another blush making its way to my face, I relented. "Fine" with that, Sakura cheered while finally releasing me from her iron grip and waving the both of us off once she spotted her next classroom.

"Alright then, its settled. Meet you guys at the front of the school after the final bell. We'll decide where to go on from there"

I smiled, waving her off "Okay"

Then she was finally gone and I heaved a breath of relief, only to remember that Sasuke was still standing closely next to me. Turning around to catch a knowing smirk on his face, causing me to blush yet again and avoid eye contact.

"Well, then nice talking to you, see'ya after class"

Before I could make my grand escape though, he caught me by the collar and dragged me into a nearby supply closet. Pulling the string that was attached to the light bulb, the small room was completely illuminated and I knew for a fact that I was trapped.

My eyes widened as I caught the look on his face, that same knowing look that he gives to me when we're alone. A kind of sad and sympathetic one that makes my heart ache, he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Naruto..."

Frowning, avoiding eye contact, shuffling on both feet. "I know...."

He remained silent for a moment but I knew that he was still looking at me with that same expression, the same look you'd give to a stray puppy you fed a scrap and now its following you around hopelessly looking for more than a scrap.... its heart breaking.... makes me feel sick.

"I'm sorry Sasuke.... so sorry. I'm trying my best.... I really am... but I.... sometimes its just so hard. I know that we can't be together like that, I get it, I do. Honest. Its just that sometimes its too much and I can't--- I-I can't" Taking a heavy sigh, daring to look back up to him.

He was now watching me carefully, a firm line on his lips as he set his jaw and my heart skipped a beat at how handsome he was. It was like looking at a model or something, truly just beautiful. 

Feeling the tears gathering in my eyes, I looked away from him. _Jeez I'm pathetic_. "I'm sorry Sasuke"

Next thing I knew, his arms wrapped themselves around me and I was now being pressed against his chest, "I know. Its alright. Please don't cry"

Unable to stop them, they fell anyways but I bit back the sobs that wanted to escape along with them.  _This wasn't the time or place for that kind of self pity_. "I'm sorry"

He hushed me, running a hand through my hair, "I know. I know, its alright"

Comfort. He's comforting me, making it even harder for me. Giving me the spark of hope that we could become something someday.... but I know that that's not his intention with doing this. Its just him trying to make the best of the situation at hand. The only way that he knows to keep me calm.

"You're trying. I know you are. And I appreciate that, honestly I do...." His hold on me tightened for a moment and I wrapped my arms around him in return. Taking advantage of the situation, pressing myself as far into his chest as I can, breathing in his scent, lightly making me dizzy again.

 _He smells so good. He feels so good. I wish we could stay like this forever... but I know its impossible_. Again raking his fingers through my hair, I found it soothing, closing my eyes for a minute, not thinking - Just allowing myself to feel this moment while in the moment, because I know it won't last much longer... soon, he'll drag me out of this closet and I'll be thrusted back into the real world.

A world where I can't ever have him like this. _Never_. "Naruto" the way he breathed my name out, gave me the shivers. Then just as I'd expected, he pulled away from me and I let my hold on him drop, knowing that if I threw a fit, he'd just give me that look again.

Lightly, he took my hands and gave them a firm squeeze. A small smile gracing his lips, "Thank you Naruto"

I blinked at him in confusion, "Thank you? For what?"

His smile brightened, "For being my friend. I know its hard on you. I'm sorry for that, but you're being so strong about it. Most people probably wouldn't be able to stand something like this for as long as you have. I'm grateful, to have someone like you in my life"

This made me blush and he laughed, releasing my hands, he moved his own to my face, cupping my cheeks in them as he pressed his forehead against mine, his thumbs tracing across the skin and drying out the tears that finally managed to stop falling. The closeness making my chest swell with warmth.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You my friend are one of the best things in my life"

His words made that warmth grow even more, though I know he doesn't mean anything romantic by it.  _Does he realize how romantic that sounds to me? Does he even realize the hidden hope that's laced into his words?_  Its killing me, slowly breaking me, driving me completely mad. Over the edge.

"You're important to me, Naruto"

"You're important to me too. I still love you, you know"

"Yes" He tilted my head back a bit, forcing me to look him directly in the eyes, "But you realize,  _we_  can't happen. You know that right?"

Biting my lip. I nodded slowly, "Yeah"

His smile returned, "Good" Running his finger's through my hair again, I closed my eyes at the touch. He leaned in close to me again, lips pressing against my ear fully, "I want you to always be by my side. My little trooper. You're so strong, putting up with everything like this. I love that about you, please, don't ever loose that part of yourself. Alright?"

"Alright"

He pet my head one last time, pulling back from me. "There's a good boy" a playful smirk on his lips.

The comment made me blush but I was certain that he was just playing around with me now. He's gone back into friendship mode. Teasing me as if I weren't in love with him - The idiot - Sighing aloud, we both made sure I was proper again before sneaking back out of the closet.

**+++**

During the rest of my classes, my attention wasn't on the teacher nor the subject we were supposed to be learning, it was on Sasuke.  _Yes, I know - Pathetic_. Just remembering the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch, is enough to make me long for him even more.... I do understand, really I do. He doesn't feel the same way, but sometimes it seems as if his words and actions contradict each other - Does he even notice? I often wonder about that.

Being kind to me, is the usual treatment I receive from both Sasuke and Sakura.... although I'm usually kind of grateful for it, the fact still remains that, its because of their kindness that's slowly killing me each and every single time I'm with them.

Sighing to myself, I sometimes wish that they'd just hate me - The way I hate myself. Look at me with hate, sneer at the thought of how hopeless I am, go about their usual routine without adding me into the mix.... because at least then, it might hurt less than it does right now.

I need to stop this. I need to get over him - Move on.

There's no chance for us, there never was.... Sasuke just takes my feelings in strides, trying so hard to maintain our relationship. Keh, relationship? What relationship? Friendship? As if that was what I actually wanted.

It makes me remember back to when the two of them first decided to start going out.

_'Naruto, Sasuke just asked me out' My eyes had widened at her, halting my cleaning duties that I was assigned to that day, gaping at her, 'What?' Her smile brightened and she rushed over to me, 'I was getting ready to leave with my friends when he suddenly pulled me aside and asked me out on a date with him!!' I blinked at her unbelieving._

_'A date? Like a .... date-date?' She nodded rapidly at me, 'Uh-Huh!' I couldn't stop the slight frown I sported, 'Oh' then_ _a sudden thought seemed to of struck her and she calmed down, 'Agh. I'm sorry, I was just so excited that I forgot you also loved him....' A sudden sense of panic over took her and I quickly went to remedy that._ _'Oh, no no no. Its alright. Really. I-I'm happy.... for you..... c-congratulations Sakura. Looks like you won him over'_

_At this she frowned, 'Naruto' that look in her eyes was that of a child who just realized they stole another kids favorite toy that got accidentally dropped into the floor. And I stupidly, trying to make the other kid feel better about it, simply let them have it - Even though it felt as if I was being ripped apart inside._

_'Its alright Sakura, I do still love him.... but I understand why he'd want you instead'_

_Her frown seemed to deepen and her eyes never got rid of that look. Somehow, it burned into me, 'But... Naruto.... are you sure about this? I don't have to go out with him, if you say you don't want me to go out with him, I won't'_

_That had thrown me for another loop since meeting her. Why does she have to be so kind? it hurts me. But more than that, what would kill me most was the idea that she'd give up so easily for my sake and that when she went to explain to Sasuke that she couldn't go out with him, he'd instantly figure out it was me who'd had the problem with it. Then he'd give me that look - The apologetic 'I don't feel the same way' look._

_It kills me._

_Plastering on a fake smile, I decided to lie my way through this. It was the only way. Or at least, that's what I'd thought at the time. 'No. Really, Sakura. Its okay. He picked you, so its okay. I'm not mad at you about it. Just kind of.... disappointed.... is all'_

_No. Its not okay. I'm angry at the situation, that I couldn't of been the one he chose. Jealous. Always so jealous of the other people around me he found even remotely attractive. Not just disappointment, but a deep aching pain that continuously stabs at my chest._

_Seeming to be reassured, she took my hands into her's, looking me in the eyes, a sad smile on her lips. 'Oh Naruto, you really are a great guy. I'm truly sorry about this, I hadn't mean to hurt you. But if its really okay then I'm going to do it, though.... please just promise me one thing'_

_Blinking at her, 'What's that?'_

_Her smile became more light hearted. 'Just promise me that we can still be friends. Even if I'm dating Sasuke and you still have feelings for him, I don't want to loose my friendship with you....'_

_My eyes had widened at her again, 'Sakura....'_

_Tears were brimming in her eyes, 'I know its selfish. But I was kind of hoping that.... even if one of us did start dating him, then at least.... we could still be good friends. I'd like to think that even if it had been you that he chose, we'd still be close..... our friendship wouldn't of changed would it?' The way she asked, it was almost pleading, desperate._

_Caught in the moment, I felt all the jealous resentment I silently built in my chest fade away, there's no way I could deny something like that. I'm too damn nice for my own good. Forcing a smile, being genuine for a change, 'Yeah. If it was the other way around, and he'd chosen me. I'd of still liked to be friends with you'_

_Next thing I knew, she was pulling me into a tight gripped hug, crying into my shoulder, 'Thank you, Naruto. I'm glad'_

_Hugging her back, I sighed. I honestly did want to keep our friendship, but I couldn't help the bitterness I felt at knowing I really never had a shot.... it would of always been her he chose. Not me, Never me._

_'Yeah, me too. Now go on, you don't want to be late for your date now would you?' Pulling back from her, I lightly dried some of the tears away, 'Can't be looking like a wreck on a first. Doesn't give off the right impression you know' I smiled at her._

_She returned the gesture, sniffing and wiping away more tears, 'Right' Giving me one last glance before she left, waving her good bye._

_The instant I knew she was gone, I felt my own tears rolling down.... but not for the same reasons as her. But for my own selfish reasons that disgust me to no immediate end. I'm pathetic._

The bell rang and I was snapped out of my thoughts. Sighing heavily, shaking the memory away. Bitterness swelling up inside of me. The unrelenting jealousy.

**+++**

After school, just as I was told - Less I be dragged - I met Sasuke and Sakura at the front of the school, with her smiling at the sight of me and him simply giving a smirk and small nod of approval. That made my emotions go wild inside of me again but I quickly shoved them down -  _Not here, not now_.

Later. I'll break down later.

Forcing a smile, I waved to them. Sakura instantly latching onto my arm and pulling me along with her, going on about what we were going to do today. I laughed at her enthusiasm, apparently she'd bought the 'He'd depressed about school' lie that Sasuke spun. He's always been good at that, avoiding certain subjects and changing the point of everyone's attention elsewhere.

Something I'd admired when we were kids.

We ended up walking around for most of the time, going through town, window shopping for me and Sakura actually doing some shopping, Sasuke and I ending up having to hold most of the bags. Another shop caught her eye and she ran inside with haste, "I'll be right back. Wait here for me!"

I smirked, "Where else would we be?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, playfully "Bleh" before vanishing into the building.

Laughing, shaking my head at her antics. Alone with one of them, I could handle their relationship. Out with both at the same time, put a weight on my heart.

"Naruto"

He caught my attention instantly, turning to see him, staring at the door his girlfriend went through.

"Yeah?"

He smiled, "Thank you" Turning his head to look at me, "I'm glad you came"

At this, I smiled in return, "Of course. You know I would of.... without the threat of being dragged"

He laughed, shaking his head, "Yeah, I know. But Sakura didn't"

"Right...." Avoiding eye contact, I was silently chanting for her to hurry up and come back - I don't think I can handle him right now. "But we're still friends. I'll come when she asks"

He hummed in thought for a moment, "You're still good friends with her, even despite the fact you love me as well..."

"Of course. After all.... You love her, don't you?"

At this, I dared to glance in his direction. He met my gaze, locking me in place with just his eyes.... those deep black onyx eyes that always find a way to suck me into him more than I already am. His smile returned, "I was right. You really are a trooper"

I blushed at this, wanting so desperately to turn away from him but then he raised his free hand and caught my head with it, running his fingers through my hair tenderly, almost as if he cared about me more than he would say... but then again, that's just me being a hopeful idiot.

The moment after he retracted his hand, Sakura had finally returned from the store, holding about three more bags in her hands with a big smile on her face, shoving them in my arms playfully. I shot her a glare, to which she responded with another show of her tongue at me.

I laughed lightly, following when she took both of us by an arm, snuggling herself between us.

"This is great, Me and my boys all hanging out together like we used to. Don't you love it?"

Sasuke gave an immediate reply, "Of course"

I hesitated for a moment before responding as well. "Yeah"

She was giddy, completely oblivious as she continued to drag us about. 




_I wonder how long it'll be, before I can finally let him go._

 

 


	2. What do I mean to you?

 

[ **Naruto's POV** ]

 

 

A year has passed since then, and it seemed as if Sasuke and Sakura were still going strong. Yeah, I was still pining after Sasuke's affections but... somehow I managed to make the pain lessen. _How'd I do it?_  Well, during this past year, I'd cut short the time I spent with them during my free time and after school. Always quickly making up plans weeks in advance so that I'd be booked whenever they asked to hang out - Course to keep up appearances, I did still go out with the two of them. But mostly, trying very hard not to get left with both at once.

Sometimes I'd decline an offer to eat out with the two of them, then later go over to Sakura and ask for a day out shopping to make up for it. She didn't seem to notice the way I was avoiding them both together, which was a relief. Sasuke on the other hand, knew me a bit too well and became suspicious of me, luckily, I threw him off the trail as well, explaining that I don't have as much free time anymore as I used to.

Whether it came to a study group with some of my other friends at the library, going over for a sleepover at someone else's house, taking a sudden trip during the weekend with another friend, slightly letting my homework pile up so I'd have something to distract myself with.... and then there was pretending to be so tired from the week that I was going to collapse.

Sakura freaked over that, insisting that I stay home until I felt better. I'd just give her a nervous laugh, telling her it was okay. I didn't try that one again, I didn't want to give the pinkette a heart attack thinking that I'd drop dead of exhaustion.

Sasuke was the same as always, being kind to me, killing me softly with his words of 'we can't be together' and actions of 'I truly and deeply care about you'

Its all just so confusing to me, I had to let him go. I knew that I just had to find a way. And I did. Finally after a full year of tormenting myself over it all.... I somehow found the strength in me to let him go, albeit reluctantly. He was happy with Sakura, they were doing good as always..... and she still very much loved him.

_I don't want to feel this way anymore._

**+++**

**_Riiing, Riing, Ring._ **

Answering my phone, it was the middle of the night and I was half asleep. "Hello?"

"Naruto"

My eyes widened, slightly more awake, "Sakura? What time is it?" Glancing over to my bedside clock, I noted that it was 12:47 AM, _what in the hell is she doing calling me so late?_

"Listen, quickly.... there isn't much time...."

I heard her voice crack and it was only then that I realized that something was wrong, I became even more alert, "Sakura? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Its bad, Naruto.... really really bad.... I couldn't believe it.... I just didn't want to believe it...." Her crying cut into her words and made it hard for me to make out everything she was saying, "But its true... and now...." More crying.

"Sakura, where are you? I'll come get you" Rushing over to my closet, I tore off my pajama pants and went for my jeans, practically tripping over my own feet as I struggled to pull them up with one hand.

"N-No.... its alright. You don't have to do that.... I-I just wanted to let you know...." Hysterical crying blocked out what she said next.

Swapping out my shirt next for a tee shirt, I went looking for my shoes next -  _Where in the hell did I put them?_  "What? Sakura, I can't hear you.... calm down, I don't understand what it is you're trying to tell me"

"I won't be coming to school for a while..... I might not be coming back at all"

"Huh? Why? Sakura..."

"I'm sorry Naruto.... you've been a good friend to me all this time, I thought it was only right for me to tell you.... tha-that Sasuke.... Sasuke and I..... He---"

Abruptly her voice was cut off on me and the line went dead, leaving me with the ominous beeping sound that it makes after that happens.

**Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep.**

Hitting the 'End Call' button on my cellphone, I quickly re-dialed her number, listening impatiently for her to answer her phone,  _Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is unavailable or out of sevice. Please hang up and try you're call again...."_

I instantly hit the 'End Call' button again, instead going to call the house number. Maybe someone at her house knows what's going on.  _Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. "Hello, you've reached the Haruno Residence"_

"Yes, Hello is Sakura there?"

_"We're unable to come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number then we'll be sure to get back to you - Please leave your message after the beep. **Beeeep.** "_

At a complete loss, I just hung up the phone once again, blankly staring at it for a moment.  _What in the hell is going on?_  Trying her cell once again, I still got nothing. Shit!!.

Throwing on the shoes that I finally found - I really need to get more organized with my things!! I ran out the door only to find that it was pouring rain.  _Damn it, how am I supposed to get over to her house like this?_  Booking it back inside to grab a hooded jacket, slamming the door behind me as I ran out into the dark, almost completely blinded by the on-pour of rain in my face.

For some reason, I felt completely on edge. Something bad happened, I can feel it. Something must be seriously wrong for her to completely freak out on me like that.... its so unlike her, usually she's the calm and collected one while I'm all up in a roar... even the few rare occasions when Sasuke gets so angry that he'll practically rip your throat out.

My heart was pounding fast as I ran down the street. Sakura's house was only four blocks down from mine and then you turn right off of the last street - Whose name escapes me at the moment.... I managed to make it down two blocks before a car drove by and completely splashed me with the accumulated water from a nearby pothole in the road.  _Ugh. Stupid Bastard!!_

Sasuke didn't live too far away either, at least when the weather is good, I can manage to hike it over there - But his house was on the opposing end from my house. I didn't own a car... too expensive, my budget wouldn't cut it. Nights like tonight make me really wish that I'd taken up my parents offer to let me keep the company car, but nope, stupid me wanted to try living here out on my own for a while when I became old enough. And now my parents resided in another city all together, so asking them for immediate help was out of the question.

_I really wish I'd thought through these situations better but hey, its too late now._

"Sakura... please be home.... please let somebody be home"

Now I was at the last corner block and there was only a little bit more of a ways to go, this was the final street... her house was the small white one with a pink sakura tree (cherry tree) painted on the side. Which was what she was named after.... since her parents couldn't make it to the hospital in time and ended up having to make due until the paramedic's arrived.

The thought made me laugh but then I shook it away,  _ **There's no time for this crap!!**_

Rushing up to the front door, I began banging harshly on it. "Hey! Sakura are you there? Is Anyone Home? Open Up! Oi!! Somebody!!" Moving around to the side of the house, I checked the garage - No cars in sight. Then I went over to a few of the lower windows - All the lights were off. Agghh. Becoming frustrated with this turn of events, I tried calling her one last time. First the house phone, which I could hear through the walls of the house despite the rain, so I knew it was in fact operational -That's good. But no answer means that nobody's home right?

Going back to her cell number, it once again informed me of how it wasn't operational at this time, to check the number to dial again or call an operator for assistance. I growled at the blasted thing. Damn it to Hell!!!

_What's going on around here? I'm freaking out!!_

What do I do? What do I do? Damn it again!! What am I supposed to do?

Checking the time again, I noted that it was now 2:00 AM, I'm bad with sensing how much time has passed. What usually seems like a minute was actually an hour or two, then what feels like hours on end was only a minute or so. Ugh.... How annoying.

So what its been like an hour? An hour in a half? I don't know. How long does it usually take someone to run for four blocks in the rain while also taking a puddle bath from traffic? Not to mention banging on the door a few times and stopping to make a couple extra phone calls. AGHH!! I hate this!!

Grinding my teeth, a new idea struck me. Maybe I should call Sasuke, hopefully, he might actually know what's going on here. Dialing his number, I was met by a few rings before being met by another of those stupid pre-recorded messages - Wow. I'm seriously becoming pissed beyond off with all this.

First Sakura's cell, now Sasuke's? What's going on around here?!! I don't have a clue.

Shaking the thoughts away, the rain had finally seemed to calm down, now only falling lighter against the ground and making it easier to see in front of me again. Heaving a heavy sigh, I decided to track back to my house.... its late... or rather, early depending on how you look at it. I'm tired, stressed out and seriously confused.

I'll try calling them both tomorrow, for tonight, I'm through with all this drama.

**+++**

By the time I made it back home, it was already 2:30 AM, the trip back seemed shorter than the rush over. Weird. I blame the rain, it slowed me down.

Walking in through the front door, I stripped off my coat and shoes, letting them crash onto the floor and leaving them where they landed, too tired and pissed off to care about that at the moment.

My clothes were soaked through, even most of my shirt, despite the jacket - Since the wind was blowing around wildly out there before. Just as I was going to pull off my clothes and take a shower to cool off, there was a sudden knock at my door.

Raising a brow,  _Who in the hell would be visiting me at this hour?_  A sudden thought that it might of been Sakura flashed through my mind and I rushed back to the door, unlocking and throwing it open in a panic.

"Sakura?"

Though, once the view of who stood before me didn't reveal the pink haired Sakura, but rather the dark raven haired Uchiha a part of me sank in disappointment. "Sasuke?" Frowning, huffing for breath and organizing my thoughts back to normal from the adrenaline rush I'd received, "Not Sakura.... Damn it"

Appearing confused for a moment, Sasuke eyed me like I was crazy before I turned on my heel, leaving the door open as his invitation to come inside if he wanted to. Taking me up on the silent offer, he came inside and closed the door behind him, I noted that his hair was wet, was he out in the rain too? But wait... why would he come here.

Narrowing my eyes, I turned to face him again. "Say, do you have your phone with you?"

He nodded, pulling it out. "Yeah but. The battery died about an hour ago" Showing me the screen, it was totally black and I huffed, well that explains that. Che. Don't tell me her phone also died? That'd be a weird coincidence.

"I see"

It was his turn to narrow his eyes, "Why, were you trying to call me?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to ask you about Sakura"

He blinked, his face in the usual blank state when not doing anything interesting. "What about her?" Somehow the tone of his voice almost came off as cold as he said the word, ' _her_ ' but I shrugged it off as my imagination. Or current state of stress.

"She called me an hour ago or so, she was in hysterics and crying over something that I couldn't make out." He seemed thoughtful for a moment, but said nothing as I continued, "But when I tried asking her what was wrong, she wouldn't answer me properly. What I did catch was her saying something about not coming to school anymore"

He raised a brow, "She said this to you?"

I nodded, "Yeah it was freaking me out! Sakura loves school, I don't see why she'd say something like that! I went over to her house to check on her but nobody was home"

He smirked, "You mean you ran over four blocks in the pouring rain just to go check up on her from a crazed phone call?"

I looked at him as if he were stupid, "Duh. Why do you think I'm soaked to the bone? After the first phone call, I couldn't seem to be able to reach out to anyone!! Nobody was answering their damned phones, which made me freak out all the more!!" Taking a breath, to calm myself down, I went into my room and sank to the floor, clawing my hands into my hair, "What the hell, Man?!! I don't have a clue as to what's going on, do you?"

He walked into the room, standing over me, "What makes you assume I know?"

I frowned at him, "She's your girlfriend. Shouldn't you know these types of things??!!"

At this there was a moment of silence, which was suddenly broken by a hint of laughter and I glared at him harder, "What's so funny? I'm being serious here!!"

He waved me off, "I know... I know man" He went serious on me, rubbing the back of his neck, "Listen, there's something you should know... and I'm not sure how you're going to take this"

I blinked at him and he took that as a Que to continue. "Truth is, I do know why she was so upset"

"THEN WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE??!!!"

His smirk widened, "Well, I was going to but the fact of you simply assuming I know things is just stupid. Of course I did know, but that doesn't mean you should automatically assume that I do. Its rude"

Blinking at him more, raising a brow, "HUH? Whatever, just get to the point man and stop messing with me!! I'm seriously worried about her ya'know!!"

The smirk returned, "I know you are, and that's what makes this so hard to tell you" He bent down so that we were facing each other on the floor, the sudden seriousness in his aura gave off that he was now being completely serious as well. "The reason why she was so upset was because..... I broke up with her"

At this, it was like a bomb had dropped directly on my head and it took me a moment to comprehend what it was he'd just said, "Wait.... What?"

"We broke it off. She's no longer my girlfriend"

Still disbelieving, I couldn't fathom what he was saying. "W-Why? So suddenly.... I thought...."

He nodded, "Yeah" Rubbing the back of his neck again, "I thought so too.... but apparently, something was missing from our relationship. Something that neither of us could do much about. Love"

"Missing love?"

Smiling lightly at me, he nodded. "I guess that, what we thought was love.... was just, that. Us thinking it was love when it really wasn't. The truth is.... we were just physically attracted to each other and sure we got along well, but that's because we were friends first. Now that it became something more serious, our misunderstanding about our feelings became too much" His smile dimmed slightly. "Its... I think its my fault that she said that. We got into an argument over it tonight, she just refused to accept that we didn't actually love each other...."

_I hate seeing that sad smile on his face._

"She said that she wanted to make it work despite that, but I told her that I couldn't be in a relationship with someone I didn't actually love" As he said this, he'd looked me in the eyes, "because I want to be in a relationship with love. Real love. Not just simple attraction"

_What is he saying?_

Avoiding looking at me now, he continued after a moment, "She ran off in tears, I tried to console her and even offered her a ride home but she insisted on leaving by herself, course, I heard her call her parents on her cell and watched through the window as they picked her up. Its my fault. She's gone. I'm sorry Naruto, I'll take responsibility for that screw up"

Without really thinking about it, I reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. His eyes snapping back to me in full attention, "Sasuke.... no" Shaking my head, "Its not your fault. And its not Sakura's fault either...."

He seemed confused for a moment, so I tried to clarify as much as possible.

"You said that you mistook attraction for love?" He nodded, "She doesn't want to believe that she doesn't actually like you like that?" He nodded again, "And you're certain that this isn't all just some big misunderstanding.... that by tomorrow you won't re-think things over and decide that maybe you jumped the gun a little too soon?"

His smile lightened, "I know what you're trying to do, Naruto" His hand came up and clasped over mine that was still on his cheek. "And I appreciate that, but...." He sighed heavily, "I'm certain. I thought it was love. I tried to love her the way she wanted me to love her but in the end, I just couldn't find it in me. I can't fake what's not there, I couldn't keep our relationship going like that. It makes me feel as if I'd end up just stringing her along"

Our closeness was causing heat to swell up in my chest, that same ache I was trying to fight back coming down on me in full force. All this talk was causing my heart to pound fast again.  _Crap, this is bad. I need to get out of this position.... fast._

"Then its nobody's fault. Just a misunderstanding. Say, why don't you try calling her back tomorrow morning? I'll talk to her with you, we can straighten this whole thing out. Then she'll come back and we can try to make things work"

He laughed, his smile captivating me as usual. _Damn it, too close_. "Oh Naruto. That'd be great.... but I'm afraid there's a hitch in your plan"

I tilted my head at him in confusion, "What do you mean? I'm sure I can convince her to---" I was cut off.

"That's the thing. I don't think I want to try and make things work anymore"

"Huh? Why not?" He rolled his eyes, mumbling something about my obliviousness, which only succeeded in confusing me more... "Sasu---"

Again being cut off, he pressed his forehead against mine, instantly silencing me. Looking me directly in the eyes, "I realize now what an idiot I've been. Thinking I had a special relationship with someone who I didn't actually care about.... then completely overlooking the one person who I actually did have that kind of relationship with"

Still not completely understanding, I frowned. "If not with Sakura, then with who?"

He was getting obviously irritated by my genuine inability to comprehend what was going on here. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"HEY!!" At the insult, I was just about ready to ream him out but then, he did the most unexpected thing in the world.... throwing me for a loop.....

He kissed me on the lips.

**+++**

In that moment, I was so completely lost that I froze in place. The one thing that I've ever really wanted in the world.... was just given to me in the most unexpected of ways, sitting there blankly with his lips still pressing against mine until he lightly pulled back and locked eyes with mine.

It was as if I'd just lost all feeling in my body, unable to move or comprehend a single thought. He smiled at me, lightly tracing his fingers over the bare skin of my face and moving into my hair. My hand was pulled away from his face but he still continued to hold it firmly - His touch was the only thing I seemed to notice as I was left in an emotional hurricane.

"Da'hell?"

He laughed, Leaning in closer so that his lips were pressing against my ear, his voice a whispered husk as he spoke softly, "Its you. You idiot. You're the one I'm talking about. After all this time, I finally understand for myself what you've known all along.... that you my friend are the only one whose capable of showing me any form of true love and affection. The only one whose ever truly loved me with such fevered ferocity"

My breathing hitched and my heart began pounding even more, as everything I'd ever wanted to hear him say was being spoken to me. All the resistance I'd been building up the past year started crumbling into dust, all my restraint being tested once again, that same longing coming back to me full force.... along with the pain in my heart.

Just as I thought I could move past him, he goes and does something like this? What the hell? Is he trying to kill me?

His hand that was tracing my hair went to the back of my neck and I was pulled out of my thoughts, he laughed again, "You're too cute"

That comment made me blush and he went in for another kiss, only this time, I closed my eyes at the contact, feeling his lips moving against mine as I hesitantly followed his lead. I felt him smirking into the kiss, as he pried my mouth open with his tongue, sliding it inside my mouth and doing whatever the hell he wanted to while inside it.

My face was on fire, I could feel the emotions swelling in my chest. Years worth of want, need and lust being poured into this one simple kiss - Or at least, that's how it was for me. I went to pull back but the hand on my neck kept me in place, the other hand going to my waist and pulling me in closer to him until our chests were pressing together with my legs wrapped around his torso.

The idea of me making out with him while sitting in his lap was something I'd only ever fantasized about, not something I thought would ever really happen. My arms wrapped around his neck, hands clawing into his raven black hair, pressing his head to me with even more force than he'd used with me. Our lips continuously moving against each other, it felt like I could die from bliss, the kind of contact with him that I've always so desperately craved.... now finally within my grasp.

_Grasp.... my arms wrapped around his neck...... arms around his neck...._

_Sakura smiling as Sasuke nuzzled her neck, her giggling in delight, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer into his chest._

_The heart clenching feeling of having to stand by and watch, fighting back the jealous rage building inside of me._

My eyes widened and I quickly jerked myself back, releasing him and managing to break free of his hold, trying to catch my breath back.

_Sakura...._

Staring blankly at the floor in shock, my attention only being acquired after another moment of silence. "Naruto?"

Looking up, catching the confused eyes of the raven haired boy sitting in front of me.

Quickly shaking the thoughts from my head, covering my face with one hand as I fully came to realize what I'd just been doing. It hadn't even been half a day since they'd broken it off and yet.... here I am..... willingly throwing myself into him, loosing all sense of the world around me.

_Its sickening. I'm horrible. Disgusting. The Worst._

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay!"

He frowned, "What's wrong?"

Glaring at him through my hand, "Everything. This. Me and You. That kiss just now... All of it. Its wrong. All of it is just so wrong!!"

He blinked in return. "Huh? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense...."

Removing my hand from my face, I glared at him harder, the resolve to reject him suddenly coming back to me in full force.  _I can do this, I can resist him - I just have to focus. Remember the facts. Don't waver. Don't let him confuse you...._

"It makes perfect sense. You threw me for a loop a second ago there, but now my head is clear"

He shot me a plain look, "Seriously Naruto, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You only just broke up not even a few hours ago, yet now you're here with me, having an extreme make out session"

He smirked with a shrug of his shoulders, "Exactly the point, we broke up. I told you, I made a mistake. The two of us didn't actually love each other, I now realize that you're the only one who can actually give me the love I want"

Shaking the thoughts away, "That's just it. All these years.... for so long, all I've ever done was cry over you, telling you that I loved you.... and all you've ever done was tell me how we could never work, that we could never be together... and yet... yet here you are, telling me all the things I want to hear... directly after you just broke up with your girlfriend"

He sighed, "Is that what all this is about? Because I'm not wasting another second of my time thinking about a lost relationship, when I could be working to create a new one? its over. Sakura and I are through. Plain and Simple.... I'm over it, you don't have to worry about me changing my mind about this. Because I won't"

" _ **You just don't get it do you?!**_ "

His eyes widened at me again at my sudden outburst, tears streaming down my face, "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? Do you have even the slightest clue about how much pain I was in? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally? Can you even fathom exactly how much it killed me to watch the two of you together like that all the time? Do you? I highly doubt it."

He frowned, going to reach out his hand to me, "Naruto...."

Slapping the hand away, I continued to cry "And you want to know what the worst part of it all is? That when I finally pulled myself together, just as I was about ready to fully let you go and move on..... you come to me like this and pull this kind of crap on me!!"

"You're right, I... I didn't know"

"Its painful. Torture. I love you so much.... I've loved you for so long.... all that time wasted and energy I put into putting up with it all.... its too much. I can't take it anymore!! And you knew all along, you've always known how I felt... yet you always managed to take the time to crush any hope I may of disillusioned myself on the subject. Telling me over and over how we can't be together.... and then treating me as if I were the most important person in the world to you"

"Hey.... its okay.... please don't cry"

"No.... this, this is wrong....."

"Its not wrong"

"How can you say things like that? Its not like you actually care about me the way you did with Sakura.... its not the same.... I don't mean anything to you"

"That's not true"

"Oh yeah? Then, what do I mean to you?"

"Everything"

This time when he went to touch me, I didn't try to stop him, too emotional of a wreck. Wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to him so that my head was now resting on his shoulder, his hand working their way back into my hair. He was trying to console me again and despite myself, his ministrations were indeed making me feel better even with my shaking body. Trying to catch my breath from the erratic speed of my heart, I for the life of me couldn't figure out what I was supposed to do....

I sneezed and the next thing I knew, he was peeling my shirt off of me. My face heated up, "Wha-what the hell are you doing?"

"You've been sitting in these wet clothes the entire time, you'll get sick if you don't hurry up and change, come on.... I'll help you"

"I-I can do it myself" Lightly putting a hand on his chest to try and push him back, he just laughed, his hand ruffling my hair and causing me to loose the strength to get him away from me.

"No you can't.... you don't even have enough energy to fight me. Just relax and let me take care of you. Alright?"

My face got even hotter and I avoided eye contact. "Bastard" Managing to strip me of my shirt, he picked me up and put me on the bed, going for my pants next. Putting a hand on his hands that were going to pull them off, I knew my face was on fire by now, "I-Is that really necessary...?" 

He went in close to me again, whispering in my ear, "Of course it is, would I be doing it if it wasn't?"

Unknowing of what to say to that, I kept quiet and he laughed lightly, tugging them completely off of me and leaving me to sit in my boxers. He smiled down at me, quickly standing to his feet and collecting my clothes, "You got a washer and dryer?"

"Y-yeah.... over there" Pointing to the right room past my bedroom door, he nodded and started walking over.

"Right then, I'll take care of these and you go take a hot bath. If you stay exposed with the cold for too long then your going to catch a cold"

"Right" 


	3. Don't think about it

 

[ **Sasuke's POV** ]

 

 

Naruto went into the bathroom and I dumped his clothes into the washing machine, stripping off my own shirt and pants, all that rain that had soaked through his clothing had gotten onto mine when I pulled him in like that.  _But whatever_. Shrugging it off, I quickly went back to his bedroom. I've been in here before so I know where practically everything is, though, its been a while. Its a small house, almost apartment like, all the rooms being connected into each other; If I left all the doors open, I'd be able to see into every single one of them at once.

I could feel the tension in my body finally decreasing, lightly sitting back onto his bed and heaving a heavy sigh.  _He was asking way too many questions, its a good thing that he's easily distracted.... especially when I'm the greatest distraction to him._  Smirking at the thought, I remembered how red his face became every time I teased him.... little does he know, the reason I tease him is just to see that look on his face.

That look of desire and need, the amount of desperation that he gives off is almost endearing, like a woman. My smirk widened, then fell. Glancing around the room, I looked around for his cell phone,  _I'm sure he tossed it somewhere once he got back home.... but where?_  Oh found it.

Swiping the 'unlock' on the touch screen, I went to his call log - It seems as if Sakura had called him after all, right around the time she was trying to sneak off on me, that little bitch, I knew she was lying when she said she hadn't called anyone. Frowning at the thought, Ugh. Then the rest of the call logs confirmed what Naruto told me before, he tried calling her multiple times after that, back and forth between the cell and house numbers; There was even my number mixed in with the rest.

Course, I never suspected that Naruto would of lied to me. He'd never do that, he's too innocent, too honest, too trusting, too kind. Everything that I'm not. Keh,  _He really is something else._

Taking out my own cell, I glared at it in distaste,  _This upgrade I got was crap. The battery dies way too fast... and due to that, I missed a chance to interject sooner into the situation...._ Once Sakura took off on me, I instantly knew that I was going to have to do some damage control and in all honesty I thought that it was going to be harder.... that within the time it took for me to get here that she'd of caused more trouble for me.

Seems like I didn't have anything to worry about, the idiot was so upset that she couldn't even tell the blonde anything important - That or her sobbing drowned out her words.... either way, I'm glad that I got to him first, because now, I can make sure for certain that he doesn't find out anything that he doesn't need to right now.

As long as I can keep myself close to him, I'll know for certain whether or not she'll try to contact him again.... and when she does, I'll be there to keep her from telling him.  _I'm not going to let her take him away from me, he's MINE. I'm the only one who can have him, I saw him first. He was my friend first!_

No matter what it takes, I need to make damn sure that he never takes his attention off of me, that I'm the only one who can throw him off and mess him up. Though, I don't really think that's going to be a problem....

_'All I've ever done was cry over you, telling you that I loved you.... and all you've ever done was tell me how we could never work, that we could never be together'_

_'Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? Do you have even the slightest clue about how much pain I was in? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally? Can you even fathom exactly how much it killed me to watch the two of you together like that all the time? Do you? I highly doubt it.'_

I smiled at the memory of earlier,  _man the poor boy's got it bad._  Perhaps I should feel guilty, but then again it all worked out for the best. That guy is totally devoted in his single minded and one track love of his....  _I've spent way too much time and effort into making sure he'd never stray from my side, to let him slip out of my reach now_.

Years of careful observation and manipulation, all for this single outcome - And its finally time to reap the benefits of my hard labors.

It was a pain in the ass dealing with that wench, even worse when I had to keep Naruto at arms length for so long.... Don't worry Naruto, both our suffering will soon come to an end. You and I can finally be together just like you've always wanted. I'll give you anything you want, anything you need. As long as your mine and mine alone. Forever.

All that's left is to sever his ties to Sakura and completely overtake him.

With her out of the way, I'll have nothing to worry about, she's the only one who'd be stupid enough to actually tell the blonde what's been going on around him. I prefer him the way he is, oblivious and blindly devoted.

I'll make him addicted to me, he won't be able to live without me, won't be able to function properly without me around to guide him, to tell him what's best for him. He'll become so lost in me that he'll forget about himself, he won't even care what happens to him as long as I'm happy. 

_**Love requires sacrifice.** _

Naruto, you've proven yourself to me by sacrificing your happiness for so long, just waiting for me to give the word.... for me to tell you when it would be okay to finally be together. You've been so strong, I'm proud of you. You'll get your reward soon, I promise.

**+++**

Once he finally returned from the shower, I'd already set everything up the way I wanted them. The front door was locked, I turned off the ringer on his phone - now only vibrate was on - plus I hid it, so no worries about being interrupted. Thank God he doesn't have a room mate or a land line.

The bed was made and the only thing that Naruto was wearing was the towel around his waist.... and soon, even that would be gone and I'll have him completely exposed under me. This will be his reward, me touching him, giving him pleasure - the most pleasure he'll ever experience in his life, suck him off, toy with him, make him writhe, scream my name. Then give him the greatest orgasm of his life. He'll fall so much deeper in love with me, he won't be able to handle it - Of course, I'll be there to help him, guide him, show him just exactly how worthless his life is without me in it to control him.

I'll become his world. Nothing else will ever matter to him except me, I'll have him hanging off my every action and word - Even if that bitch decided to come back and try to take him away from me, it'll be too late. He'll become so lost in me, he won't care for her anymore, he wouldn't believe a single word she said to him.

I won't let anyone take him away from me. Not ever. I'd rather destroy the world than let that happen.

"Uh.... Sasuke?"

I realize now that I'd been staring at him this whole time, lightly smiling at him, he blushed and avoided eye contact, "Yes, Naruto?"

His face got even redder, "W-why are you staring at me like that and.... w-where did your shirt and pants go?"

Smirking at him, I stood from my spot on the bed, "My shirt and pants got wet after our 'extreme make out session' as you called it and so, I threw it in with the rest of the laundry"

If it was possible, he reddened even more, "Oh.... right..... sorry about that...." He was looking absolutely everywhere but me right now. If it was because he was embarrassed or that he thought that I looked sexy shirtless and only in my boxers, I didn't know - There was a good possibility that it was both. "You-you can borrow one of mine.... if you'd like...."

Smiling lightly, "Thanks, but its alright. I prefer sleeping like this"

All attention snapped to me in an instant, "What? you're s-sleeping over?"

I'm not exactly sure where all the stuttering was coming from but if it meant that he was simply embarrassed about our situation then I'm all for it. If its because he's scared of something.... mainly me, or us.... then I suppose I'll have to remedy that.

"I was hoping to. That is.... if that's alright with you?"

"Uhhh..." He hesitated for a moment and I gave a sad smile.

Best way to control the situation - Manipulation. Play off his hesitation and sympathy. Naruto always was a sucker when it came to others getting upset, especially me.... lets see if it still works....

I frowned, "Its a no then? I see" His eyes widened, a bit of surprise in them "I get it.... you probably hate me now, I understand....." Looking him directly in the eyes, I forced myself to think of something that would upset me and let him take it as I expected he would.  _Naruto giving his love and affection to someone else_. I felt a pang in my chest,  _Being rejected by Naruto..... watching as some whore latched themselves onto his arm._  I almost fell over at the thought.

Deepening the frown, his expression softened, guilt pricking into it.  _Its working_. Standing from my spot, turning away from him slightly but only enough for him to think I'm not looking at him anymore. "Sorry for causing you trouble. I'll be going now, Good night Naruto"

Before I could even make it three steps past him, "No, Wait... Sasuke!!" He quickly grabbed my arm and I turned fully back at him to see the pure panic in his eyes.  _BINGO_. And there it was, that need.... the guilt and self loathing. "Please. D-Don't..... don't go...." his bangs covered his eyes, "I don't hate you. I was just shocked you know? You can.... stay here tonight"

At this, I repressed a smirk and let my feigned sadness fall away, replacing it with an exceedingly over-played amount of joy. "Really?" He peeked up at me from under his bangs and was thrown for another loop when I pulled him into another tight embrace, his breath hitched.

 _Got him_.  _Now to pull him in deeper_. Reaching up, I laced a hand into his hair and kissed his forehead, he instantly went red, tilting his head back enough to look up at me and stare deeply into his eyes. Keeping my expression soft so as not to scare him away, smiling lightly. "Really? You really mean it?"

Eyes still locked on mine, he nodded slowly and my smile widened, kissing him on the lips for a second before pulling back and continuing to stare deeply into his eyes. His face became more red but he didn't look away, "Thank you, Naruto" Running my fingers gently through his hair, caressing his scalp in a comforting manor as I leaned in closer to his face.

He blinked but never broke eye contact. Already I could see the effects of my gaze coming into play,  _he's falling so easily into me, its adorable._  The intimacy between us was growing stronger by the second but if I want to escalate these feelings of his faster so I can get him onto the bed.... then I'm going to have to step it up a few notches.

Whispering hotly into his ear. "Naruto" he shivered in my arms, "I want you" his eyes widened, "I want you so bad.... I know it seems as if things are moving a bit too fast, but don't worry about that. It's just because I don't want to waste any more time. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I'm  _here_  now, I'll take  _responsibility_  for what I've put you through,  _trust_  me, I realize now that  _I love you_  - I've only ever  _loved you_  and I was a fool to of ever tried to deny it.  _Please Forgive Me, Naru._  I'm  _sorry_ "

He stared up at me as if he were a lost child whose parent had finally come back to them after having been gone for a few hours and then finally came back as if nothing had happened. His eyes watered and a few tears slipped out, I smiled at him again, drying his face and kissing his forehead, making sure to never take my eyes off of his. Call it soul gazing, power gazing.... it doesn't matter, the effects are all the same - Looking deeply into another person's eyes steadily, causing the subject to feel that they're the center of your attention, that you're more intimate than you actually are..... and that is exactly what I'm going for.  _And its working perfectly_.

"Sasuke.... I've always loved you Sasuke.... always" his eyes never left mine, his hand touching my upper arm, feeling the taunt mussels that I'm perfectly aware of having. Not to brag. Okay, yeah, I'm bragging - So what? I've got an amazing body. Sculpted it until it became an obvious distraction for Naruto - Of course I've caught him staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking and often, I flex them just to see that tinge of red on his cheeks.  _So worth it_.

His hand worked its way over my skin, sideways over my chest, up to the crook of my shoulder and neck, until it reached my face and simply remained on my cheek for a few moments. His thumb lightly caressing me in little movements which made it slightly tingle. I smiled broadly at him and tilted my head into his touch, loving the feel of those calloused hands, skin against skin.

When his eyes flickered to my lips, I traced my tongue across them and watched him as he watched the movements so intently. I had to repress a laugh, he's too cute. Moving in a step closer, I put my hands on his waist, testing the boundary. When he made no move to push me back, I leaned into his face and caught his eyes back on mine, a spark of desire in them.  _Yes, That's it.... desire my body, want my attention, need my very presence.... until there are no other thoughts in your mind. Only me._

Touching our foreheads together, placing a chaste kiss to his lips, nothing more than a simple press of our lips together, but enough to get that lovely expression of longing. Lowering my hands from his waist, I cupped his ass and gently gave them both a squeeze to test the boundary once again. The reaction I got was a hitched gasp, widened eyes, a blush and then a kind of quiet, breathy laugh after he collected himself - All in all though, he didn't shove me away and hasn't made a move to remove my hands.  _Good, we're getting somewhere._

_First comes the sweet talk. Then the light caress of my hand on various [pre-determined] places on his body. The kisses that range from 'hot french kissing' to 'first time kissing' and then teasing him with chaste ones until he can't take it anymore._

Lightly, I rocked myself against his groin, not enough to be full-on humping him but just barely enough of a touch to get a feel for what's happening behind that towel of his. To my delight, he's already semi-hard as it is but it doesn't seem like he's realized it just yet.  _One more thing that I have to my advantage._

Pulling his lower half closer to mine with my hands still on his ass, giving it another squeeze, only slightly harder this time, I noted that his hardness became more. Resisting the urge to simply toss him onto the bed and take him then and there.  _Patience... this isn't some random f*cking, this is a special night. A reward for Naruto, my good-boy, for having endured so much for so very long.... all in the hopes that some day, he'd finally get what he wanted.... Me. Tonight is that night. He will have me, his greatest and deepest desires fulfilled, and in return, I will have him. All MINE, forever._

His face was red and his breaths were slowly becoming light pants. Rocking against him, this time, enough so that is would be obvious [Even to him] that I was doing it and listened to his panting become a bit harder and shorter. He's not the only one though, I could feel myself being as hard as a rock. I kissed him in another chaste kiss, his lips slightly parted as he panted and his head following mine as I pulled back again, earning a groan that sounded simply erotic to me.

Carefully finding a rhythm, where as I rocked into him, I pulled him into mine and squeezed his ass continuously, while also keeping our eyes locked, his hands curling into my hair to try and stop me from pulling back from the kisses I gave him. Always switching between the kinds of kisses that I gave him, seeing which ones he liked more, how he responds to them all and listening for that moan that'll slip out of his throat as he looses himself to me.

That gave me an idea as I moved down to his neck and started my explorations. He responded better than I originally expected, I've already calculated his weak spots and attacked them full on, earning more of those endearing gasps and moans that I crave. His voice is like an angel's.  _Much better than a woman. Oh, how I hated having to pretend that I actually liked that bitch over my little Naru~_

Slowly, I began inching us closer and closer to the bed, tugging him along with me until I felt the soft fabric against the back of my legs. Turning us around in one fluid motion, I quickly broke the towel off of him before he could notice and distracted him with a full blown french kiss, earning a deep moan. Grabbing at his ass again, I was relieved to of finally been able to remove that annoying barrier between us, feeling the soft mounds under my fingers and digging my them into them and rocking his arousal against mine once again. More moans and surprisingly, I noted how he was finally beginning to respond to my advances as he started to rock against me of his own accord -  _That's it, Good-Boy._

I felt his hands move down my body, tracing over my chest and abs until they reached the fabric of my boxers and was more than a bit amused when he started to tug them off of me. Deciding to go along with his demand, I waited until they pooled at my feet before stepping out of them and kicking them to some unknown corner of the room. His hands then latched onto my waist, and I allowed him to rock our cocks together and I felt his hardened arousal even more than before.  _I see, as he looses himself into pleasure, he becomes bolder in his actions and will take a bit of initiative._  I don't mind.

I let this continue until I felt Naruto shaking, a hint of panic shot through me as I stopped everything that I was doing to him, standing completely still as I pulled apart from the kiss to make sure I wasn't scaring him off... but thankfully, as I looked down on him, I saw the deep flushed face, a bit of saliva dribbling down his chin, the hard and fast pants of breath and his eyes..... his eyes that shone with complete and utter love, desire and need.  _Got Him._

Moving my hands away from his ass, I got a whine of need from him, "Why'd you stop?"

I offered a breathy laugh in response, "Bed. Get on the bed"

He seemed confused for a moment until he looked over his shoulder and seemed to of gotten the idea, "Oh" quickly, he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back, eyes roaming all over my fully naked body.

I smirked playfully at this, a light laugh on my lips as I crawled over him and resumed our foreplay, kissing him hotly, invading his mouth with my tongue, now full on grinding our erections together with one hand caressing his chest and abs, the other holding me up and over his form.  _So close.... just a little bit longer._

Ending the kiss to catch our breaths, smirking down at him, simply looking at him now. Admiring the beauty of this sexy beast. My Kitsune. Running my fingers through his silky hair again, loving how willingly he tilts into my touch - Both on his head and his erection.

Contemplating my next move, sure I've gotten him halfway there, naked, under me and very much aroused, but he's not completely  _lost_  yet. I can tell that what's going on right now is superficial, simply a physical need, a momentary lapse in judgement - He's loved me for so long and he's probably fantasized about having sex with me - But mentally he's been aware of my rejections and holding himself back for years for my sake, and that in turn has taken a toll on his mental and emotional state. That pain he must have endured, just for me.  _Just like he was supposed to, like the Good-Boy that he is, that I always knew that he was._

If I give him even a second to doubt what we're about to do here, then I'm going to loose him before we even start. From his outburst earlier, I know that the idea of my leaving Sakura (even if its for him) is going to make him feel guilty and cause him to hate himself because of it. I can't have that right now. I need to make him completely mine.... make him loose all rationality, his sense of what's right and wrong.... focusing only on the here and now. Nothing outside this room exists anymore, nothing else matters. Simply me and him.

Moving down, I held his cock steady as I slipped it into my mouth, the deep gasp I heard led me to believe that I'd surprised him and I bet he's never had anyone suck him off before. Smirking at the thought:  _I'm his first for everything_. "S-Sasuke...."

"Hmm?" Glancing up to his face, to see that he was watching me intently. I raised a brow at him, unable to speak at the moment, ' _Something wrong?'_

His panting increased again. "H-Hot.... your mouth.... its so hot...."

Hearing that made me happy and to thank him, I intensified the suction, swirling my tongue around the head and deep throat him. His reactions were priceless and I enjoyed every single one that he gave me until I felt him tense up and shake, he's about to come.

"Sasuke.... pull back.... its too much, please, I'm-I'm Gonna--"

Releasing him from my mouth, I quickly leaned back up to his head to whisper in his ear, "Its okay Naru" Using my hand to keep stroking him into an edge but without giving any room for the cum to escape just yet, "Don't worry about me.... just focus on you, on the pleasure I'm giving to you.... don't hold anything back, simply allow yourself to let go.... and cum" Kissing his forehead, then kissing his cheek and finally kissing his lips before moving back to his ear. "Cum for me, Naruto" Then without wasting any time, I got him back into my mouth and worked him until he finally came into it, moaning my name as he did so.

"Sasuke!!!"

With a mouth full of cum, I pulled back and scanned the room quickly, spotting a box of tissues next to the bed, grabbing one and spitting it out into the tissue, wiping off my tongue. I don't like the taste and wonder how it is that other people can swallow this stuff, its nasty. Yuck.

As he caught back his breath, he stared down at me, body slumped into the bed, very much worn out but not worn out enough in my opinion - We've still got a long way to go before this night is over.

He was breathless, "If you, hate the taste so much... then why'd ya.... let me come in your mouth?"

Another smirk, "Cause' I love you"

This is going to be a night of never ending embarrassment for him and his face is going to become a permanent shade of red at this rate. He laughed, shaking his head and I frowned... Uh-Oh, this pause has given him the space he needed to think rationally again, Damn it, I need to do something fast before he tried to end things.

"How can you say that you love me? When just yesterday.... you were saying the exact same thing to Sakura?"

I sighed,  _How annoying, bringing that bitch into the conversation._ "Naruto. Listen. I told you, I thought it was love so I said that I loved her but the truth is that I never loved her and she never loved me. When both you and her started to like me, then I said yes to Sakura, I was actually just scared...."

"You were scared? Of what? I didn't think you were afraid of anything"

Nodding lightly, "Yeah. I hide my fears pretty well. When you confessed all those years ago. I was happy but then I got scared, I thought that it would mean more to me than it would for you... that if we were together from the beginning then, things would change between us, we'd drift apart and eventually break up. I was so scared that you'd come to hate me"

_When you first confessed to me, I was overjoyed. Happy beyond belief. But then I remembered something that I learned a long time ago.... **Love Requires Sacrifice**.... for me to love you Naruto, that would of meant that I'd have to sacrifice something in order to be happy with you. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to loose anything of myself, not even for you... I'm sad to say._

_So then I came up with a counter measure, If you were the one who were to sacrifice a part of yourself to love me, be happy with me.... then and only then could we be together. At the time, I didn't know how to tell if the sacrifice had been fulfilled yet or not... so I waited, I lied to you and forced you to hold out until I knew for certain everything would be okay to start loving you openly._ _I followed the only example I was ever given of having to Sacrifice for the sake of Love._

_The time you've spent loving me, the patience you've shown while waiting for me, the amount of pain that you were willing to endure just so you'd never loose me.... that's when I figured it out._

_You've been sacrificing everything for me all this time, all for your love for me._

_Now is the time that I can openly admit my love for you, because you've already paid the price, I have nothing to loose anymore, nothing but your affections..... but I'm not about to loose that either. I'm going to have you for myself no matter what it takes or how I take it._

_Even if I have to force it._

He sat up and reached over to me, cupping my face into his hands, "Sasuke.... I could never hate you"

"Yeah... I know but... that fear held be back for so long.... and then, I was confused about my sexuality for a while there. I originally thought that I was going to grow up, marry a woman and have kids - At least, that's what my parents had always imagined for me... I was also afraid that my parents wouldn't approve and disown me... I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened... I don't think I'd be able to handle it...."

_I was never confused, I loved you from the start. You are the only one I've ever loved._

_True though, that my parents always had this idea of setting me up with some random woman to marry off to and have a kid, who could give them another heir to their company. I didn't particularly like that idea and I don't think I'd ever want a kid with some woman anyways, perhaps if Naruto said he'd want a kid then maybe._

_They would never disown me, they might shun me for a while but they'd never so anything that drastic unless I did something absolutely unforgivable. Even if they did... I've got more than enough savings and connections to get by in life. No problems there._

All this 'half-truth' I'm spouting is nothing more than a means to get sympathy points from Naruto and that's working perfectly. "I'm sorry Naruto... I'm so sorry that I let my fear dictate how I lived my life up until now.... I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you.... or being rejected by my family... I'm a coward"

He looked at me sadly, "Awe, Sasuke.... its okay. I understand now.... so its okay. I get it, I'm sorry that I got angry at you and I'm sorry for not noticing your true feelings sooner. I'm really dense sometimes but even I know how scary it is to think that your parents won't approve of you after you tell them... I went through the same thing but I know that your parents love you, there's no way they'd ever do that to you. I promise, you're not a coward"

"Really? You really mean it?"

"Of course I do"

"So then you believe me... when I say that I love you... that I don't love Sakura and she doesn't love me. We were confused and I was too scared to admit the truth"

He sighed, nodding his head, "Yes. I believe you Sasuke... but its still too sudden for me to just accept it yet. Please, give me some time to process this"

_BINGO._

Smiling lightly at him, I gave him a chaste kiss and he blinked at me. "Thank you, Naruto"

He smiled in return, one of those big smiles that can warm your heart in an instant, "No problem" He ran his fingers through my hair and I kissed him again, softly, easing him back into the mood again.

My hand went to his cock again and he took in a breath, "Sa--" I cut him off with a deeper kiss, pushing him back down into the bed, my hand working its magic on him down below, earning a moan. I kept this up until he was once again panting for breath before deeming it safe enough to pull back,  _I'm not giving him another chance to think things through again._

Hushing him and running my free hand through his golden locks, gazing deeply into his eyes again, trapping them. "Process all you like, in the mean time, I'm going to make everything up to you. Consider this an apology for making you suffer... I'm sorry. Just relax and allow me to pleasure you thoroughly" my hand sped up, alternating the intensity of my grip and speed until he was writing under me, panting short and heavy breaths once again and his eyes clouding over with desire again.

His arousal was hard again in a matter of seconds, still pretty sensitive from the first orgasm I gave him.  _Just like I planned it to._  I stuck three fingers into his mouth and told him to suck them, the confusion on his face was adorable and despite the confusion, he obeyed. Once I thought that they were wet enough, I took them out and kissed him deeply again, sneaking my fingers back down to his ass and slipping one inside with little resistance.

His reaction was also adorable, seems like he finally figured out why I made him suck my fingers. Haha. I worked him down there until I could fit all three into him and by that point he was once again falling under my spell, loosing himself in the pleasure that I gave him. I found his prostate and his writhing increased tenfold, causing him to scream out my name and making me smile in turn.

When I went to slide my dick in him though, he froze and grabbed my shoulders, eyes wide and in a slight panic. "Wait. I'm not ready for that... there's no way that's going to fit"

Hushing him again, playing with his hair and looking him in the eyes. "Its okay Naru. Don't worry about anything. Just relax, I've got this, I'll take care of everything"

Shaking his head harshly, "No... its too much.... I can't.... just thinking about it makes me scared beyond belief.... I just.... can't--"

Kissing him deeply, cutting off his words as my tongue gagged him, one hand stroking his cock again until he shivered in pleasure. Breaking apart slightly, I watched his flushed and panting face, his eyes even more clouded in that sweet need and longing.

"Trust me. I'm in control here and I'm going to give you the greatest sex of your life. Relax, lie back, focus on nothing but me. On the pleasure I'll give you once I'm deep inside. Surrender everything to me" My hand on his cock never stopped or slowed, watching his reactions to me as the other hand slid back into his ass and hit his prostate once again, earning a loud moan. "If just my fingers are enough to give you this much pleasure, then imagine what my cock can do to you.... It'll make all this feel even better, one hundred times better than anything else I could ever do to you. Go on, just imagine it, picture it in your mind.... my hot and thick cock, sliding deeply into you and touching this spot that makes you feel so good, so aroused until you come again and again. Endless pleasure as you and I become one"

At this point he was so lost in the pleasure, I knew for a fact that I'd finally gotten him exactly where I wanted him. There's no more space for outside thoughts of Sakura or guilt to seep into his mind anymore. Just me, him and this amazing night of sex that I'm going to give to him. He's deliriously high on sexual pleasure.  _Like a Good-Boy should be._

I've seen people in this state before, when people are so lost in pleasure like this, loosing all form of rationality and reason, its like they entered a form of trance. Almost as if they'd been hypnotized, only not, but still just as effective as if they had been. And a lot of the time, they unwittingly become susceptible to suggestions. Its all about the Psychology, its a science that's already been proven. [1]

"...become.... one?" the haze in his eyes, showed me that he wasn't actually recognizing his surroundings or what he was saying.  _And just like that... I've got him wrapped around my fingers_. No pun intended.

"Yes. We will become one, just like you've always wanted. This one special thing that I saved just for you, nobody else can have it and nobody else can have you... because you are  _MINE_  now" [2]

"...your's now.... I'm yours"

"Yes, Naru. Mine"

Pulling out my fingers, I slid my cock inside. The prep I did for him with my fingers did the trick well and there was hardly any resistance as I slid inside, filling him completely. He gasped again and cried out my name.  **I loved it.**

Easing him into it, seeing as its his first time, I rocked slowly until he started to rock in time with me. Just like when I was grinding against him earlier, he's more confident now. "That's It, Naru.... just like that, let me take control away from you, feel the pleasure only I can give you, I am all that exists in your world right now.... you're doing perfect"

Playing with his hair once again, I brushed his bangs out of his face and caught his eyes once again. "You're incredible" He gasped as I hit his prostate over and over again, his breathing erratic and his entire body flushed, my free hand stroking him in smooth, firm glides. "So good... so good just for me. My _good-boy_. My  _sweet and innocent_  Naru... don't ever let anyone take that away from you. You're the only _pure_  thing left in this world, don't ever let them taint you"

I don't know how much time passed before we were through, but he came at least four more times, (Not in a row but close enough) while I came inside of him about the same amount of times. Course, I did loose track once the euphoria of my own sexual high finally hit me. Somehow, despite how completely and utterly worn out we both were, we managed to keep going even past that and before I knew it, the sun's light was starting to peek in through the windows.

We'd been having sex all night, I was exhausted but it was still completely worth it.

**+++**

When I next woke up, I found myself cuddling under the blankets with Naruto securely wrapped within my arms. That made me smile and snuggle into him more,  _This is how it should be, how it always should of been._  Sighing to myself in contentment, I was tempted to go back to sleep again when I heard a vibrating noise coming from somewhere.

It took me a moment to realize what it was, but once I did, I carefully slid out of the bed without waking Naruto and pulled out the cell phone that I hid last night, looking at the clock it was 2:30 PM. We slept for half the day, that thought had me smirking.

Turning my attention to the Caller ID, I frowned.  _Sakura Haruno_.

Brows narrowed, I debated ignoring it for a moment but then decided against it, before I can cut off their ties, I need to make damned certain she's aware of what will happen if she even thinks of trying to warn him away from me.

_She will never take what belongs to me._

Swiping to answer, I heard her familiar voice speak before I could even say anything. "Hey, Naruto, you finally answered your phone. I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to worry you like that, I was a mess but I'm okay now.... anyways, I'm glad I caught you on your day off... as I was trying to tell you---"

"This isn't Naruto"

The other line went dead silent for a moment but I could hear her breath hitch and when she spoke again, it was thick with emotion. "S-Sasuke...? Why.... do you have Naruto's phone?"

I smirked, "Well Saku, that's because I'm at his house"

"Don't call me that!!" There was anger in her tone. "Where's Naruto? What have you done to him?"

My smirk widened, "Why, he's sleeping of course. The poor boy's completely exhausted, he's had a rough night. First he's woken in the middle of the night by a freak phone call from you, with no idea what's wrong. Then he ran four full blocks to get to your house, _how special are you?_  But nobody was home,  _lucky for me._ While calling you multiple times on both the house and cell phones,  _which nobody ever answered; again lucky for me._  Then just when all hope seemed to be lost, he came home and I showed up on his door with all the answers that he was looking for. Do you have any idea how hard it was to calm him down? He was scared shitless for you,  _I hate that._ "

Taking a moment of pause, I listened for her reaction but what I got was only slightly amusing. I was expecting a full on freak out, but then again, I haven't even gotten to the best parts yet.

"He.... ran all four blocks to my house?"

"In the pouring rain. He was drenched to the bone when I found him"

"For me, because I called him when I was upset? He did that for me?"

Sighing heavily, rolling my eyes and giving out a huff. "Yes. Like I said, _how special are you?_   **I hate that** "

She sounded slightly more full of herself in her next statement. "I am his friend after all. That's the kind of guy he is, he always looks out for his friends, its what makes him so reliable and trustworthy. The kind of person that anyone would fall for...." There was a pause, and a hint of regret in her tone. "Course, I'm sure you already know that. Considering you've been in love with him all this time, right from the beginning"

My frown returned. "Exactly how much did that blabber mouth tell you?"

She sighed, "Why? What's it matter? You afraid of what I might say?"

I growled, "Call it damage control. I need to know, so that I can determine if you're going to tell him something that he doesn't need to know or if what you know is nothing important at all. Spill it"

Another sigh on her end. "Why should I tell you anything? Its not as if you ever told me anything important. Why are you the only one of us who gets to keep secrets? That's not fair at all"

Rolling my eyes, "Don't give me that. I know that you already kept plenty of things secret from me while we were dating and I don't recall ever once actually calling you out on them!!"

"Huh? What secrets? I never kept anything important from you while we were dating... and speaking of which, why in the hell did you even start dating me when you were already in love with someone else? Naruto of all people. You and I both know that he's head over heels for you, if you'd just said so, he would of happily became yours in a heartbeat but instead you went with me. Why? I don't understand that. You do know that if you'd just been honest with me, we all could of avoided this situation. None of this had to happen but you made it happen anyways.... so just tell me.... Why?"

"....." Somehow, I found myself at a loss for words. From another person's point of view, I suppose that it wouldn't make any sense, but for me, for someone who knows the truth about what it means to be in love with someone, it makes all the sense in the world.

_**Love Requires Sacrifice.** _

Sakura doesn't know this truth, that's why she can't understand, she hasn't had to sacrifice anything to be in her relationship with me.... while I on the other hand.... had to sacrifice the one thing that was important to me, my romantic relationship with Naruto.

I almost lost him while I was pretending to be with her. I thought that It would be okay, that our relationship would be safe since I didn't actually love her, that the balance would be maintained until it was time.... but when I realized the balance had been shifted, I freaked out and was going to end it anyways.... but she beat me to it, she found out. Now she knows the truth and I can't allow her to damage the relationship I was finally able to cultivate with Naruto last night. I won't risk it.

"Sasuke? You still there?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"How can you expect me to understand something that you won't even bother trying to explain to me first?!!" She was annoyed now.

"The simple fact that you need to have me explain it to you, is reason enough that you wouldn't understand even if I did explain it. Its complicated"

"Only if you continue to complicate it"

A tick formed on my forehead, "Shut Up" She laughed, knowing that she found a leg up on me, a way to trip me with her sly words; but I've got something better, something that'll flip her entire world upside down.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you were wrong?"

"Because I'm not wrong. The reasoning as to why I'd date you while I was hopelessly in love with him is the exact same thing that got me what I wanted in the end"

There was another pause as she processed what I said and what it could of possibly meant. "Got you what you wanted? You mean.... you and Naruto...."

"That's right. He's MINE now, we are finally together, just like we were always supposed to be. After I got him to calm down last night and told him that we were through, the two of us had hot and passionate sex all night long, right until the light of dawn"

Yet another long pause, "You're lying. The two of us just broke up last night, there's no way he'd just jump into bed with you simply because you said that its over between us. Naruto's not that kind of person, even he'd have the decency to wait a few weeks before trying anything, that's the kind of respect that you show for the people that are no longer together, to make sure that there's no chance of them getting back together. And just plain common sense!!"

I scoffed, "No Duh. Of course, he didn't just jump into bed with me" Before she could make some form of smart comment, I kept going. "It took a lot of convincing. He was so wracked with guilt and self-loathing, you should of seen his face. He tried to push me away, telling me how 'wrong' it was for us to get it on so soon after I'd just gotten out of a relationship.... but thankfully, I kept on him. Wore him down enough until he couldn't help but give in. It was sweet, I admit, how honorable he was trying to be but in the end it was a wasted effort. I wanted him and I wasn't about to let him get away from me that easily. Not after everything I went through to get him"

A laugh escaped my throat, a deviousness creeping into me as I spoke again.

"You want to know the best part of all this? He was so immensely jealous of you, it pained him deeply having to watch the two of us together. He told me himself, that it was killing him, being so close to me and not being able to have me, knowing that I had you instead of him. Wanting more than anything for me to look at him the way I had looked at you - While thinking of him, of course. You have no idea how much he hated you for being with me instead of him"

"You're wrong"

"Huh? Come again?"

"You're wrong. Sure he was jealous of me, I knew that, it wasn't that hard to figure out since we were both madly in love with you. What you didn't know, was that the day you asked me out, I went to Naruto and told him, I asked him if it was okay for me to be the one to date him, that if he said he didn't want me to.... then I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't of said yes to you even despite my love for you, because I didn't want to be on bad terms with Naruto. I told him that I would be okay with it if you chose him over me, that we should still be friends no matter who you chose. He agreed"

"So you were keeping a secret from me"

"Shut Up!!"  _Hah. I got her_ , She sighed to herself, as if thinking back on that day a year ago. She probably was. "Looking back on it now, I don't know how he knew it but... I'm sure that he already knew that you were going to choose me over him, which was why he agreed to it in the first place, he knew and he wanted to make you happy. He was willing to suck it all up and live with it, all for you. Do you have any idea how romantic that is?"

Another sigh, emotions that I can't identify mixed within it.

"I'd like to find a person like that some day. Someone who'll do anything humanly possible to make me happy.... make me feel as important to them as they are to me. I thought that I could have that with you but... you proved me wrong. Can someone like you even comprehend that? You who'd rather risk loosing someone who truly loves you as much as Naruto does.... for an empty relationship that's bound to end in heartbreak for the one you're dating and don't actually love? Do you have any idea how equally painful that is? I may as well of gotten a rejection, because then at least, I wouldn't of deluded myself into thinking we had something special"

"...." Again, I had no response.

"Naruto was willing to sacrifice everything to make you happy, even his own happiness. Do you even understand that? Can you even understand the impact of something like that. Naruto truly loves you Sasuke. Don't do anything more to screw with that"

"Of course I do. More than you know"

_At least she's aware of the concept... but she doesn't purposefully try and settle that score... she simply allows the chips to fall as they may and see what comes of it. Not me though, I'm not going to risk it, not for anything._

"Don't contact him anymore, I don't care how you decide to live your life from here on out but don't you dare tell him anything. He doesn't need to know. And if you do, I'll use any means possible to crush you"

And with that, I hit the 'End Call' button and heaved out a heavy sigh. That conversation took a lot out of me... course, I'm probably just still tired from last night. _Go Figure_. Tossing the phone aside, I slid back into the bed next to Naruto, Damn he's a heavy sleeper.

Lightly pulling his bangs away from his face, I smiled down at him,  _so cute._  "Poor little Naru. You're so innocent and pure, you have no idea what's going on in the world surrounding you. The world is a cruel place and I hope that you never have to realize this fact"

Placing a kiss to his forehead, I wrapped my arms around him once again, cuddling into his warmth under the sheets, tangling our naked body's together with my legs and practically spooning him into my chest.

"I love you, Naruto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] One of Itachi's collage friends is a psychology major who has done a lot of research on the effects of 'Excessive Sexual Stimulation' upon a Subject, who are then prone to being 'Highly Suggestible' while in this state of mind. And Sasuke had taken an interest into his work. - Please Note that I made this up and I'm a fan of hypnosis/mind control and manipulation. Especially when SasuNaru is involved.
> 
> [2] The 'One Special Thing' that he's talking about is his first time being in 'Love' not his first time having 'Sex'. Sasuke is not a virgin in this Story.


End file.
